


Mutually Beneficial

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Banescest, Multi, Multiple Alpha Claims, Omega!Alicia, Omega!Max, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: It takes one to know one, when it comes to secret relationships.
Relationships: Alicia Banes/Max Banes, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Alicia square, my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Alicia square, and my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Multiple Alpha Claims square.

Alicia knew that her feelings for her brother weren’t normal. Besides the fact that Max was her own flesh and blood, her twin, they were both Omegas.

It was frowned upon for Omegas to be involved with another Omega.

Omegas were meant for Alphas.

In the least, Omegas were meant for Betas. They could still have children from a Beta mate.

But for two Omegas to be together? That was highly discouraged, taboo even. No children could come from an Omega-Omega pair.

So, Alicia and Max hid their relationship.

For years they steered clear of forming friendships with other people, not wanting anyone to get too close to them and learn of their relationship. At the first sign of someone asking about mates, if either of them were dating around, if they’d scented any particularly delicious Alphas lately – they were gone.

No one would understand them, they knew. Twins, Omegas, and lovers.

No one would understand them, they thought. Then they met the Winchesters.

Alphas, the both of them. Strong hunters, good at their jobs.

If Alicia and Max hadn’t been together, hiding their love from the world for so long, they might have missed the signs. But because they were used to hiding their own relationship, they quickly caught on to how close Sam and Dean were.

It was frowned upon for Alphas to be involved with another Alpha. No children could come from an Alpha-Alpha pair.

Suddenly Alicia and Max didn’t feel so protective of their relationship. There was another couple, people they trusted, that was just like them. Well, not _exactly_ like them, but at least they would understand.

They didn’t bring it up the first time they worked with the Winchesters. It wasn’t even the second or third time that a moment presented itself.

Finally, though, the four of them were alone on a case. They were squatting in a cabin, miles from the nearest town. There was nothing that could be done for the day; at first moonlight they’d start a spell to catch the beast in the woods.

Alicia watched Sam and Dean as they moved about the cabin: cleaning weapons, prepping materials, sneaking gentle touches – a reminder that the other was there.

She couldn’t help it anymore, keeping their secret and her own.

“We know about the two of you,” Alicia said suddenly, causing the three men in the room to freeze and stare at her. She could smell Dean put his defenses up, stinking up the room, but couldn’t tell what Sam was thinking. Alicia met Max’s eyes, silently communicating with him before she continued. “We, ah, Max and I are together, too.”

Sam and Dean’s heads snapped toward one another, communicating silently just as she and Max did. They really were the same, she noted.

Sam cleared his throat. He brought himself to full Alpha height, his stance seeming to calm Dean. “How did you know?” Sam asked simply.

Alicia stood from where she sat on the couch, walking over to Max and grabbing his hand. She laced their fingers together, feeling more confident immediately standing with her brother, her lover, by her side.

“We’ve been hiding a long time. I guess we just recognized ourselves in you.”

Max squeezed her hand, a sign that he was going to amuse himself. “Plus, you didn’t react to my flirting at all, man. Proof that you had to be tied up with somebody.”

Sam chuckled, looking down as a blush formed on his cheeks.

“Why would you even be flirting when you’ve got someone already, huh?” Dean growled. He moved closer to Sam, a disgruntled look on his face. Max whistled. 

“Somebody doesn’t want to share, do they?” Max teased, watching as Dean eyed Sam carefully. All four of them were quiet for a minute before Sam looked back up.

“No, Dean didn’t want to share,” Sam admitted. “In fact, he was pissed when I showed interest at all, I mean… let’s face it. I’d fuck you.”

Max’s hand slid from Alicia’s to cover his mouth as he laughed, shocked at Sam’s brazenness. He looked over at her, a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, Sammy,” Alicia cooed, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking. They’d talked about the Winchesters many times, obviously, and while their love for one another was strong, maybe they could all help each other. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Two Alphas, two Omegas?” Max started, taking a few steps toward the brothers. Dean was still visibly on edge, but his scent was changing with every step Max took to a more…malleable one. “The perfect quartet, mutually beneficial.”

Alicia followed her brother, deciding to go straight for Dean. She put her hands on one of his shoulders, leaning up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. “People would quit asking about when you’re gonna get a mate, you know. And Max and me? We’re really good in bed.”

By this time, Max had taken Sam’s arms and put them around his waist. Happy, excited Omega scent was filling the room, and Dean’s anger and hesitance was falling away.

Dean and Sam eyed one another for a moment before Dean’s arm found its way around Alicia’s waist. She took that as a confirmation and leaned in to nibble his ear. A rush of arousal fell over them both and they watched as Sam leaned in to kiss Max roughly.

“We might have to postpone that spell tonight,” Dean said. “I think we’ve got some business to take care of in the bedroom.”

Alicia squealed as Dean threw her over his shoulder and took her down the hallway, Max laughing after them. The next few hours were a tangle of limbs, sweat, and slick. For as often as Max and Alicia checked in with one another, Sam and Dean also shared moments between themselves. 

Max, ever the troublemaker, pit the brothers against each other in terms of how their cocks felt inside of him. Alicia had to have an opinion as well, and soon both Max and Alicia had claim marks on both shoulders, one from each Winchester. 

It worked even better than they could have hoped – the Alphas would care for them deeply but always understand that they came second in the relationship, just as Max and Alicia were second to the brothers. Plus, heats and ruts would be _so much better_ having three people there to help.

By the time they were exhausted, laying in a messy, sticky pile on the bed, the moon had risen and fallen again. Nobody cared that they’d missed the opportunity to end the hunt, though. They’d gotten something so much better in the meantime – safety and happiness with each other.


End file.
